goldenagefandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay/Army
The Army is the tool Sires use to aggressively or passively interact with other Sires and the surrounding Environment. Armies are built by going to the supplying city, selecting the "New Army" action, and choosing a hero and troops for that army. Armies can also be formed at Lord Governor Bernard prior to initiating an instance. How large an army can be is dependent on the leading hero's leadership. The population of troops a hero can lead is determined by their leadership stat and multiplying that number by 10. For example, a hero with a leadership of 500 can hold a maximum population of 5000. Population is determined by the individual troops and the troop amount (count)::population (pop) ratio. For example, some troops have a population of 4 for every troop assigned. In the given example, our 500 leadership hero can hold 5000 Rhine Infantry (count:pop ratio of 1:1), 2500 Rhine Defense Calvary (count:pop ratio of 1:2), or 1250 Rhine Defense Mages (count:pop ratio of 1:4). In all three cases, the total population is 5000, even though the troop counts are different. Some troops have odd count::population ratios (i.e.: 1:3 (Rhine Offensive Cavalry), 1:6 (Siege Units), 1:7 (Wonder Units), 1:9 (Wonder Units). In cases like this, Army Counts will round down to the nearest 10. If a Hero can lead 1000 Units, then when assigned with troops that have a population of 3, the army will hold 333 Units (Population = 999). Army Actions Attack Attacking a city will have the Army engage the opposing troops until 100% of either side is eliminated. Scouts cannot engage in attack formation. If the attacking army succeeds in its assault, the attacking army will immediately return to its garrison point - from where the attacking army left to initiate the assault. When attacking, the aggressive army will go against the defending city's walls once. After which, the aggressive army will only continue in rounds against the defending city's troops. In addition to the successful assault, the attacked city will display an icon (image) that signifies the city is "in turmoil". During this time, the city will be easier to plunder, pass through (if alert or rival-blocked), and conquer. Failure to create turmoil usually means the entirety of the agressive army has been defeated. Conquer Conquering a city or wilderness gives the aggressor control of that city or wilderness. In order to successfully conquer a city, it is advised that armies bring an ample amount of siege units to send on conquer, specifically. Once a city is conquered it is listed as "occupied". The occupying Sire then has the choice to collect taxes on that city, can monitor army movements on that city, and can even reroute troops from garrisoning the city. When a wilderness is conquered, it either disappears and provides immediate rewards, or appears like an occupied city and provides resource boosts. A Sire can conquer as many cities as he or she wishes, but can only occupy a maximum of 20 cities at a time. The occupying Sire has the choice to relinquish any conquer at any time. If not, the occupied Sire can attempt to Rebel against his or her occupier and regain control of the city. Garrison Garrisoning a City or Wild is a method used to reinforce that city or wild's defenses. Sires can only garrison friendly cities, small villages, and resource wildernesses. Rival cities and wonder villages cannot be garrisoned unless occupied; neutral cities can be forced occupied under Force Attack. Plunder Sires can plunder any city that is not under move or truce protection [[Sire City#City_States|City States]]. Plunders involve the theft of another city's resources. How much an army can carry is dependent on an individual troop's carrying capacity. Total carrying capacity is equal to the troop count multiplied by the carrying capacity of one troop. Troops will engage in battle with the opposing city's troops if they are ordered to attack during plunder. The battle will continue until at least 25% of either army is defeated. If the plunder is successful, the aggressive army will return to the starting city. Plunders can only be initiated from one of the plundering sire's cities. Sires have the option to forgo counters during plunders by choosing to have their city's defenses "Unit guards when plundered" as opposed to "Attack when attacked". This is useful when a Sire wants to plunder a friendly city without being engaged in battle. Plunders on neutral and friendly cities have to be accomplished using Force Attack. Plunders will attempt to carry 25% of each resource for the total carrying capacity. For example, an army with a carrying capacity of 1 000 000 resources will acquire 250 000 of each resource. If the set-off city's resources are imbalanced, the plundering army will acquire resources to settle the balance. For example, if the set-off city has 30% Grain, 10% Lumber, 10% Stone, and 40% Iron, the plundering army will acquire 5% less Grain and 15% less Iron. The surplus would be split in favor of the resources that need more to bring them closer to 25% (20% surplus; 10% to each resource). Thus, as in the above example: A plundering army has a capacity of 1,000,000 resources. Normally, the army would return 250,000 of each resource to the set-off city. However, because of the imbalance, the expected numbers would be 200,000 for Grain (-5%); 300,000 Lumber (+15%); 300,000 Stone (+15%); and 212,500 Iron (-15%). Scout Scouting is used to gather information about other cities. When a city is successfully scouted, the scouting Sire will become aware of the following statistics: *City Wall Level *Wall Fortification *Governor Statistics *Garrisoned Hero Statistics *Troops within the City *Resources in the City Cities will be unaware of the scout as long as none of the aggressive scouts are killed in the process. If any scouts are killed during a scout attempt, the commanding Sire of the scouted city will also receive a scout report. If ''all ''the scouts die, then the commanding sire will receive a report of the failed scouting attempt; the scouting sire will also receive a failure notice, but no further information, not even how many scouts they went up against. Scouts who die during reconnaissance will not be sent to the refuge. In addition, while a city is engaged in combat, the Governor of the City will no longer be accessible via scouting. Army Army Category:About About Armies